Here and There
by DellaLynlee
Summary: Telling a story by going back and forth through time... sometimes is the best way of telling a story...


**Timeline:**

**Doctor Who: Between _Asylum of the Daleks _and _Dinosaurs on a Spaceship_**

**Professor Layton: Five years after Miracle Mask... but pretend that the Arzan Legacies didn't happen**

**Sorry guys, I had to delete _Vacation of Destiny_. Here is _Here and There_ in it's place, which answers the question of, _What happened after Miracle Mask? _…**

A small boy is running down an alleyway. He has messy light brown hair that sticks out from under his blue cap. He wears a white shirt, and blue shorts. He is intent of finding something or someone, although it is unclear what.

He is looking from side to side, so he accidentally runs into someone so hard he falls down.

"Sorry, I..." he starts to apologize as the figure turns around. This shocks him. _No..._ he thinks. _Of all the people I could have met up with, there are no odds I could have met up with..._

It's a young man. His brunette hair almost matches the boy's, and looks as if he could be his older brother. "Luke?" he says, confused and surprised.

"...Rory?" the boy asks.

An hour earlier...

Luke Triton smiles as he looks up at the bright lights of the city. "This is so nice, being here again," he says.

A man walks up next to him. He is taller, and significantly older than Luke. He wears a top hat, and it suits him so perfectly that even his closest friends can't imagine him without it. "Certainly now there is no trouble afoot," he smiles. "I can't believe that Monte d'Or looks as grand as we left it,"

"It does, Professor. Doesn't it, Emmy?" Luke looks around. "...Emmy?"

Hershel looks around as well. "Where did she go?"

Suddenly, everything goes dark. Tourists and locals alike freak out.

"What's going on?" Luke whispers just as something big starts to happen.

"GREETINGS, EVERYONE!" someone yells.

Hershel and Luke look around and find the source of the voice coming from a rooftop.

"Hello, and welcome!" the voice continues. The person walks out of the shadow to reveal a man wearing a white suit, matching top hat, and a golden mask.

Hershel gasps. _No, _he thinks. _This can't be happening again._

"Did you miss me?" the man says. "I am back. Hopefully, this time around, I will be back forever. Don't be alarmed, as no one will be part of my 'dark miracles' if they do not wish to be. But be warned: Eventually, two must die." then the man disappears.

Presently...

Luke sighs. "The Masked Gentleman is back. What are _you_ doing here?"

Two hours ago...

The Doctor pulls a lever, and the console sparks.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks, stroking it. "You've never done this before. Are you sick? Do I need to fix you again?"

"Doctor?" Rory asks from a few yards away.

The Doctor looks up, startled. "Yes?" he asks.

"You are talking to the TARDIS again,"

He sighs. "I can't help it. She's been acting strangely, more strange than she has ever acted. It worries me. What if she takes us to complete and utter danger?"

"Then you'll do what you did the last time," Rory looks around. The control room is a complete mess. Papers are left all over, and other objects fill in the gaps where there are no papers, so Rory can't see the floor.

"My research," the Doctor says. "Watch your step," he looks up again. "...Where's Amy?"

"In the bathroom," Rory examines the floor, wondering if there is such a way to get to the Doctor without messing up the floor. "It's five AM, you know,"

"It is?"

"You don't know what time it is?"

"Last time I've checked, it was 6,"

"You've been up all night?!" Rory exclaims. He guessed that the Doctor could probably function without a night's rest, but it still surprises him that the Doctor could go so long without knowing the time.

"No, this beauty went forward in time. Hate it when she does that,"

The console suddenly bursts into flames.

Presently...

Rory looks down at his feet sadly. "I was dumped here. Quite literally. I don't know where the Doctor is, or Amy." he looks up into Luke's eyes. "Could I walk with you for a while? At least until I figure out what to do,"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Luke says, starting to walk away, gesturing for Rory to follow him. "The Professor will probably know what to do."

A Half-hour ago...

Hershel and Luke enter the Ledore/Ascot Mansion. Hershel is clearly upset.

A man runs to the door. He is very tan, with reddish-blond hair. He looks at Hershel, upset. "What's wrong?"

Hershel stops in front of him, and crosses his arms. "Randell, I thought you promised not to do that anymore,"

"...I don't understand," Randell responds. "Do what?"

A woman slowly walks toward them. She is dressed up very fancily, in a nice dress, and every blond hair on her head in perfect place. She is very beautiful.

"Randell?" she asks. "Is there something..." she stops, seeing Hershel. "Hershel, what a pleasant surprise."

Hershel sighs. "Angela, good evening. Did you know that... your husband is dressing up as the Masked Gentleman again?"

Randell and Angela gasp.

"Hershel," he says. "I have no idea how you could have gotten such an idea,"

"Then I suggest you check your study," Hershel says, a bit confused himself. "Because someone stole the Mask right from under your nose,"

Suddenly, the front doors open, and Emmy runs in.

"Sorry, Professor," she says, panting. "But I was investigating... something, and when I looked back up, you and Luke were gone... took me a while to find you,"

"No apologies needed, Emmy," he replies. "I can understand,"

"So can I," Randell adds, smiling. When Hershel looks back at him, he frowns again. "I'll go check my study,"

Five minutes later...

Randell burst out of his study, panting and scared. "You were right, Hershel!" he exclaims. "The mask is gone! Somebody stole it, and it didn't tip off anything!"

"Excuse me?" Hershel asks. He and the others are sitting around the living room.

"I put up traps," he explains. "Just to make sure the Mask wouldn't disappear again, and none of them have been tipped. However, the Mask is gone without a trace,"

"...I see," Hershel lifts up his cup of tea and sips.

Two and a half minutes earlier...

A man comes into the room. His hair is lighter, almost honey-colored. His eyes are knowing yet naive, yet bore into your soul when they look at you. He has a small beard that extends from his chin, making it seem more pointier.

"Oh, Hershel," his face lights up. "Why are you here?"

"Hello, Henry," he (Hershel) says. "The Masked Gentleman is back, but this time, it is not Randell,"

Henry Ledore frowns. "Interesting. Is this imposter performing dark miracles?"

"So far, no. But he has Randell's mask,"

Henry's eyes widen. "And the mask is gone? Horrible," he sits down next to Hershel for a second, and then jumps back up. "How rude of me. I didn't ask you if you want a cup of tea,"

"Henry, you don't need to go to such trouble-"

"Nonsense. You are an old family friend. You deserve a cup,"


End file.
